


Singing Man

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 85 Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Short little poem/song by Pike.[written before end of campaign one]





	

Do you think of me, when you close your eyes?  
You know, when you're laying there at night.  
You seem to have forgotten, why we fight.  
Seem to built up a rage you couldn't quite push away.  
Now there's an ocean between us, but still know,  
I love you singing man, oh I do.

I've prayed to a god who loves me so,  
But still it was a candlelight to the bonfire of you.  
That stupid smirk haunts me now,  
Could I have changed your mind somehow?  
I know you need to march off right now, but still know,  
I love you singing man, oh I do.


End file.
